


Eureka I Am a Scientist

by jesterladyvids



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Mad Scientists, Multi, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: The madcap scientists of the town called Eureka...this is their story.





	Eureka I Am a Scientist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



> Length: 3:12  
> Song: Scientist  
> Artist: The Dandy Warhols  
> For: Feeding on Wind  
> Password: eureka
> 
> Happy Festivids, I hope you like this treat vid. I loved the idea of making sure all the people of Eureka got a chance to shine. Zane is my favorite, so there's probably a bit more of him than you wanted, but I really tried to focus on the recurring characters and their hijinks. :)


End file.
